Frozen
by Wootar16
Summary: Here's another quick Salex story it'll be about 3 chapters. Alex and Sean's misson was simple, but when something goes wrong Alex is left fighting for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my next stoy. I know I said I'd post this like 3 days ago so I apologize for it being this so late. It's going to be about 3 chapters. Sorrry for there being so much Salex, I'll hopefully be getting a Mikita one out soon. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Alex sped through the darkened streets. "Birkhoff, how am I doing?" Alex asked checking behind her and she turned the corner.

"You doing good. Stewart's bodyguards have followed you and he's headed towards Michael and Nikita position now. Sean's waiting for you in a few blocks." Birkhoff said over the comm unit.

All of a sudden Alex heard gunshots behind her. "Dammit!" She cursed as she sped up and ducked lower to the bike making herself a smaller target. "I'm taking fire! How much further?" Alex practically screamed.

"Sean should be at the end of this road. About 300 metres in front of you." Birkhoff called back.

Alex looked ahead to her right and could see Sean's car in the distance. She breathed a sign of relief. She was still far enough ahead of the men behind her that she could get off the bike, jump into the car with Sean and take off before they were able to see what direction they'd gone.

Alex brought her bike in tighter to the guardrail, allowing there to be a shorter distance between her and the car as she was going into a turn. She was getting ready to slow down when she felt the bike take a sharp, unexpected turn and she was launched into the air.

* * *

Sean watched from the drivers side mirror as Alex turned the corner. He was about to start the car when he saw Alex's front wheel get shot and Alex went flying through the air and over the guardrail. "ALEX!" Sean screamed jumping out of the car. Stewart's men hadn't seen her go over and continued to drive down the now pitch black road.

"What happened!?" Birkhoff called from Ops.

"It looks like Alex's tire was shot. She went over the guardrail." Sean called looking over the railing. "Shit!" He cursed

"What?"

"I can't see her. I think she's unconscious. How deep is the river?" Sean asked knowing Birkhoff would be able to figure it out.

Sean ran down the side bank as he awaited a response.

"30 metres." Birkhoff called back.

"Birkhoff, listen to me very carefully." Sean said as he took off his jacket and shoes. "I need you to get someone here. Now! Make sure the car is as hot as it can go. Tell medical she's going to be hyperthermic." Sean said

"Got it. What are you going to do!?"

"I'm going after her." He yelled. He threw his comm down on his coat knowing he would need it later.

Sean dived into the water and instantly thank god for all his SEAL training that prepared him for situations like this.

Scanning the area around him he found Alex's unconscious body floating a few metres in front of him. He swam over and scooped her into her arms, shooting to the surface. He broke the water and instantly took a deep breathe of air. He swam as fast as he could to the bank before pulling Alex up onto the side.

Placing the comm back in his ear he turned around in order to be better facing Alex. His heart instantly dropped to his stomach. Her lips were blue and her face was sickly pale. "Birkhoff are you there?" Sean called desperately

"Yeah! I'm here." Birkhoff called back

"Where's that backup?" He said as he started CPR.

"3 minutes out. Nikki and Michael are with them. How's she doing?" Birkhoff asked conceded for his friend.

"I don't know." Sean dipped his head down and forced air into Alex's lungs before returning back to CPR. After what felt like hours he heard the screech of tires.

"SEAN!?" He heard Nikita yell

"We're down here!" He called back before continuing with mouth to mouth

"Oh my god, Alex." Nikita breathed at the sight before her. Sean had removed Alex's wet shirt and wrapped her in his large jacket leaving Sean in only a soaking wet t-shirt.

"Can we move her?" Michael asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah." Sean said effortlessly picking her up and bringing her towards the car. When he got in he was surprised at how warm it really was. It must have been over 35 degrees and it was a miracle the others hasn't gotten sick from the excessive heat.

"We can be in Division in 15 minutes. Nikita called from the passenger seat as she flipped on sirens on the car and they drove away.

Michael sat with Sean as Alex lay over the back seats. Sean continued CPR as Michael took off her wet clothes and wrapped her in thermal blankets. "Do you have an EKG?" Sean asked

Michael nodded and set it up attaching the monitor to Alex's finger. The beeping was slow and uneven which made Sean worry even more.

Minutes later they were pulling into Division. They got her onto the gurney and sprinted down the halls to medical. Sean felt an eerie sense of déjà vu as he ran along side Alex. Only this time she wasn't awake. She was unconscious and cold.

About 10 metres before they reached the doors Michael pulled Sean away from Alex's side. "Michael let go of me!" Sean protested. As he tried to move forward.

Michael used the unusually strong grip of his bionic hand to hold onto Sean's arm without hurting him. "Sean you have to let them do their job." Michael said slowly leading him away from the hospital doors.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So first of all, Happy Easter! Hope you're all having a fantastic holiday with your family and friends. Here's the next chapter. The next one might be up tomorrow, it depends if I get 10 reviews or not ;) Sorry it's so short but hopefully you still like this one! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

After hours of Sean leaning against the wall with his head in his hands the doors finally opened. Hoping to see a doctor he was slightly disappointed when he saw Michael standing there instead.

"How are you holding up?" Michael asked sitting down next to the younger man.

"I'm hanging in there. How's Nikita?" Sean asked, worried about the women who had become like a mother to Alex.

"She's worried. We all are." Michael explained. "She's going to be okay you know." Michael said when he saw Sean's dejected face.

"You can't know that. She was so cold Michael. So lifeless." He said, his voice hoarse.

Michael frowned, he knew what Sean was feeling. The ultimate dread when you don't know if the person you love is going to be okay. "What else is bothering you?" Michael asked when Sean clenched his fist in his hair.

"We had a stupid fight today. I can't even remember what it was about. I was so frustrated at her! I said some things and now I might never get the chance to apologize." Sean said. "Or give her this." He continued pulling a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Michael as he turned to stair at the ground.

Michael gingerly took the box from him in his normal hand. Opening the box he found a very delicate, yet very beautiful engagement ring. It was a simply silver band with a diamond in the middle. "Who knew you had such good taste." Michael said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He said quietly taking the box back from Michael. "It might not matter now. I was going to talk to you and Nikita a little later. When the time was right you know." He said grimly.

Michael studied him for a minute. "Sean, you make Alex happy. That's all that matters to me and Nikita. If you want to marry her then do it. We trust you to look after her." Michael said patting his back.

"Thanks Michael. I'll protect her with my life." Sean said truthfully.

"I know." Was Michael's only response.

Just then the doctor walked through the double doors. Sean was standing before Michael even made a move to get up. "How is she?" Sean asked desperately.

"It was touch and go for a while. We've sedated her for now and we've been giving her warmed fluids trying to get her body temperature up. She should be alright but the next 24 hours are crucial and will tell us a lot." The doctor explained to them.

"Can I see her?" Sean asked hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "Last room on the right." He said walking away.

"I'll go tell Nikita." Michael said knowing Sean needed some time alone.

Sean nodded numbly and walked down the hall. Pushing open the door he walked over to Alex's bed. He stood over the bed and held Alex's hand. Pushing the hair out of her face he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Hey Alex. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I love you." He said as he sat down on a chair and a single tear slipped down his cheek.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late but I came down with the stomach flu and couldn't post it. Hopefully everyone likes this one. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's POV**

I heard a steady beep next to me. I tried opening my eyes but they were to heavy. I was so cold, and so tired. It was then I noticed the pressure on my hand and stomach. I could smell Sean's aftershave and realized he must be asleep on me. That's when it all came rushing back. The mission, the accident. The bone chilling freezing water. I remember someone pulling me out. Sean. I had to wake up, I had to make sure he was okay too.

I forced myself to open my eyes. When I did I saw Sean fast asleep with his head laying on my stomach and his fingers knitted through mine. He looked so peaceful and I hated waking him up.

* * *

"Hey" Alex said quietly. Sean's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh thank god!" Sean said standing up and cupping her face, relief flooding his features. "How are you feeling?" Sean asked.

"I'm fine. A little cold and tired but alright. What happened?" She asked hazily sitting up again the back of the bed.

As soon as she said she was cold Sean automatically grabbed her an electric blanket and turned it on before putting it over her, as he helped her sit up he explained what had happened. "You were on the mission, and you're tire was shot out. You went over the guardrail and into the river." Sean explained.

Alex didn't need to guess that Sean has jumped in to save her. She knew she would've done the same thing.

"The water was freezing Alex. I didn't know if... I was worried I wasn't fast enough." Sean said quietly averting his eyes from hers.

Alex reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sean I'm fine. Come here." She said pulling down closer to her. She kissed him before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck. "I love you." She said gently. "I know I don't say it enough, but I do love you."

Sean's lips twitched upward. "I know you do. I love you too." He said. He pulled back when they heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see Michael and Nikita standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alex. How are you?" Nikita asked walking over to the other side of her bed.

"I'm okay." Alex said nodding

"That's good. You really had us worried for a minute." She said smiling down at the young women.

"Sorry." Alex said chuckling lightly.

"I talked to Ryan. You have the next week off, so do you Sean. The doctors say you should be fine but someone needs to watch you to make sure there isn't any other damage." Michael explained

"Thank you." Sean said as he held Alex's hand.

"Just make sure you take good care of her." Nikita told him, a smile playing at her lips.

"I will." Sean replied a chuckle escaping his throat.

"We'll come back later. Feel better. " Nikita said kissing Alex on the forehead before walking out of the room with Michael.

"Sean" Alex said turning to face him.

"Yeah"

"I wanted to say thank you. You know, for saving my life."

"Alex, you don't have to thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'm always going to protect you." He said genuinely.

"I know you will. It's just weird that have someone care that much about me you know. I mean I know Nikita does, but I guess it's weird for me to have a guy care this much about me." Alex said somewhat embarrassed.

Sean looked at her intently. He knew this was strange for her. She wasn't used to have a boyfriend care for her. His heart broke a bit as he realized that all her life she's never had a man love her for who she is. Without speaking Sean leant forward and kissed her deeply. He put all his emotions into that kiss. He needed to make sure she knew he was never going to leave her. She was everything to him. When he pulled away they were both out of breathe and Alex laid her forehead against his. After a few seconds Sean pulled away from her. In that moment he decided what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alex by his side.

He gently took her hand in his. "Alex, you know I love you. More than anything in the world. You're fierce, brave, loyal. And most of all your compassionate, and you're a wonderful women because of it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he slowly got down on one knee in front of her. "So, Alexandra Udinov I'm going to ask. Will you marry me?"

Sean knelt there for what seemed like hours. Alex stared at him and back down at the ring and then back at him. "Yes Sean. I will marry you." She said with a smile. She gave him her left hand and he smiled widely as he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her as best he could. She buried her face into the crock of his neck. "What are we going to tell Michael and Nikita?" Alex asked laughing slightly.

"They already know." Sean mumbled back.

Alex pulled back from him. "How?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"I talked to Michael about it, and I'm sure he told Nikita. I had to get permission from someone to ask you." Sean replied. He knew people didn't really do that anymore but his mother had raised him to be a gentleman and there were certain customs he was taught to follow. One of them was asking the parents, his mother point out he had to ask both not just the father, for permission to marry their child. Michael and Nikita were the closest thing Alex had to parents at this particular moment although Sean had also made a point of calling Katya in Greece. "Oh, you mom knows too." He told her.

Alex smiled at him. Always the Boyscout. "Who said chivalry was dead?" Alex asked him smiling.

Sean gave her another kiss. A few moments later Alex let out a yawn. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here when you wake up." Sean told her.

Alex nodded before moving over slightly in the bed. Sean immediately understood her and climbed in next to her. Turning on her side Sean moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently kissed her shoulder before the two of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The ring glistening on Alex's finger.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
